Aku Bukan
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SasuHinaWritingChallenge/Yang ku butuhkan sebagai penawar, hanya dirinya.../Terinspirasi dari fict "Insanity" milik Gina-senpai/Arigatou gozaimashita :))


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedikasi untuk #SasuHinaWritingChallenge : Ilusi**

 **Warning!**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic "Insanity" oleh Gina-senpai dan lahirlah fanfic saya ini.**

 **Saya bukan menjiplak, hanya terinspirasi, dan yakin berbeda dengan milik senpai ^_^**

 **Yosh! Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**

" **Aku Bukan..."**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

* * *

.

Lorong panjang serba putih, belokan di setiap ujungnya, serta berjejer banyak pintu dengan plat nomor sesuai urutan. Pria muda melangkah dengan sebuket bunga lily putih di genggaman. Langkahnya santai tanpa toleh, merasa hapal dengan jalan dan tempat yang dituju.

Di sebuah ruangan berplat nomor 507, dia berhenti kemudian membuka pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau datang lagi."

"Iya."

Sasuke langkahkan kaki mendekat pada ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Bunga ia serahkan pada Hinata dengan senyuman. Meski kursi ada di sampingnya, ia lebih memilih duduk di ranjang sang wanita.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang," Hinata berucap seraya mencium-cium kecil wangi bunga, "orang sibuk sepertimu pasti susah meluangkan waktu kan."

"Kau salah. Aku banyak libur bulan ini."

"Benarkah?" Hinata sumringah.

" _Hn._ " Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kedua mata Hinata, "Jadi berhentilah menangis tiap malam, agar kantung matamu ini segera hilang. Kau harus tahu betapa jeleknya penampilanmu saat ini."

Senyum Hinata melebar dengan mata terpejam. Nyaris tertawa mendengar sindiran sang kekasih, " _Yah,_ bagaimanapun aku tidak menyesal karena sudah mengeluarkan air mata akhir-akhir ini," Hinata membuka mata, "dan lihat! Kekasihku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku untuk beberapa hari ke depan, iya _kan?!"_

Sasuke tak mampu menahan. Senyuman lagi-lagi ia ukir pertanda bahagia. Tak lupa tangannya yang berpindah untuk mengelus rambut sang kekasih. "Baiklah."

" _Hm?_ " Hinata mengangkat wajah.

"Aku akan pergi membeli makanan. Sejujurnya aku belum sempat mengisi perut karena tergesa-gesa kemari," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oke. Cepatlah kembali. Kalau boleh, aku pesan susu cokelat."

" _Sip!"_

Hinata melanjutkan pandang, menatap pintu yang baru saja Sasuke tutup, untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas, berbaring dan meletakkan bunga dalam pelukan, menatap langit-langit seraya tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang demi mengenang masa-masa terdahulu.

.

* * *

' _Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang bungsu yang ditakdirkan menjadi putri penurut. Segala hal tentang keseharian dan masa depanku telah terencana dengan baik oleh keluargaku. Bahkan sebelum aku lahir, di usia 4 bulan kandungan ibuku, beberapa jadwal dan bagaimana aku hidup sudah tertata dengan baik di sebuah buku bersampul merah. Benda pertama yang mereka berikan saat aku benar-benar mampu membaca dan menulis.'_

' _Sebelum meninggal, ibuku-lah yang menuntunku melakukan segala hal yang ada di buku. Tentang bagaimana aku menjadi seorang pianis, mempelajari sebuah tarian festival, berlatih kendou, memilih teman, mengikuti kursus bahasa, dan banyak hal lain yang direncanakan. Ibu yang membimbing. Ayah yang membiayai. Keluarga yang mengawasi. Hidupku sempurna di mata orang lain.'_

' _Tak ada penyesalan, sejujurnya. Meski terarah dan terlihat terikat, aku menerima atas segala hal yang mereka lakukan untukku. Semua ku lakukan dengan kesenangan.'_

' _Inilah takdir, yang harus ku terima dan ku jalani. Satu pemikiran itu yang membuatku termotivasi untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Lagipula, orang-orang terdekat datang menolong. Mereka tak meninggalkanku saat aku berusaha mencapai kepribadian sesuai yang mereka rencanakan bertahun-tahun silam. Aku merasa, tak ada yang salah dengan itu semua.'_

' _Di suatu hari setelah kelulusan sekolah menengah, Ayahku menunjukkan lembaran halaman ke-78. Aku tak kaget saat kata-kata bertuliskan "...melakukan pertunangan dengan prodigy Uchiha..." tertera di halaman itu. Aku menjawab dengan anggukan lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayah. Aku sudah tahu, jodohku sudah ada di tangan keluargaku.'_

' _Pertemuan pertama adalah saat 6 bulan usia pertunangan kami. Itu adalah kali pertama kami bertemu seumur hidup. Kali pertama bertatap muka secara langsung. Kali pertama mengetahui penampilan tunangan masing-masing. Dan kali pertama... kami merasakan jatuh cinta.'_

' _Perbincangan panjang lebar tentang biografi masing-masing. Semua pertanyaan dan jawaban kami persiapkan untuk memuaskan satu sama lain. Dia yang berumur 23 tahun dan aku 18 tahun. Percakapan yang entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan terhubung. Tak ada ambigu meski usia terpaut cukup jauh.'_

' _Dalam perbincangan itu, dia juga mengatakan bahwa hidupnya terencana oleh keluarga. Dengan buku yang serupa, juga sampul yang sama. Agenda masa depannya sudah tercetak bahkan sebelum dirinya berada dalam kandungan.'_

' _Berbeda denganku, dia menolak untuk mengikuti. Tentu saja keluarga tidak memberikan izin. Namun setelah melewati beberapa pertentangan, dia mengaku memilih melakukan pertaruhan. Agenda kesehariannya ia pertaruhkan dengan memilih berjodoh sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Ia melakukan kehidupannya sesuai apa yang diinginkannya, tapi tak menolak untuk menikahi pasangan hidup sesuai pilihan keluarganya. Dan keluarganya menyetujui.'_

' _Saat ia mengatakan tidak menyesal telah melakukan pertaruhan, aku tersipu. Senang sekaligus gugup dengan ungkapan sederhana itu. Pengakuan kecil yang membuatku ingin berteriak, Pria di depanku inilah jodohku.'_

' _Intensitas pertemuan kami sangat sedikit. Bisa dibilang sangat jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Bukan sibuk sebenarnya, karena setelah perayaan dua tahun pertunangan kami, aku harus dirawat lantaran sebuah kecelakaan. Satu tahun adalah lamanya koma yang ku alami dan harus dirawat hingga saat ini. Sedang Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan yang digelutinya.'_

' _Mengabaikan kecelakaan yang ku alami, sejujurnya aku paling senang jika membahas pekerjaan Sasuke. Dia bekerja sebagai seniman rumahan sekaligus seniman jalanan dengan konsep gambar 3D ilusi. Konsep gambar yang begitu nyata dan membuat mata tertipu. Dia banyak melakukannya di negara-negara luar, dan lebih sering menanamkan karyanya di sebuah kota kecil di Inggris. Tiap melakukan chat, dia sering mengirimkan jepretan gambarnya. Atau terkadang dengan jahil memberiku gambar ilusi yang membuatku sakit kepala karena tak menemukan jawaban, kemudian menelepon hanya untuk menertawaiku.'_

' _Hubungan kami berjalan sederhana. Melewati akun media sosial, atau dia yang datang berkunjung di kamar rawat ini. Setiap malam adalah waktuku menangis karena dia yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meski ia selalu menghubungi ataupun memberikan sebuah replika_ _penrose stairs_ _bergerak buatannya sendiri, tak menghentikanku untuk menangis. Rasanya, rasa rinduku tak mampu_ berkurang. _Yang ku butuhkan sebagai penawar, hanya dirinya.'_

* * *

.

"...na..."

"..ta."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata."

" _Eh?"_ Hinata tergesa menyingkirkan lengan kiri yang menutupi kedua matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan lengannya menghalangi. Yang jelas Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya dengan sekotak susu cokelat pesanannya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu tapi susu cokelatnya tak lagi hangat jika diminum nanti." Sasuke tusukkan sedotan pada kotak susu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima dengan perasaan resah. Masalahnya makanan Sasuke sudah habis, itu artinya dia sudah lama berada disini, dan membiarkan dirinya melalang buana memikirkan masa lalu. Yang Hinata tahu, dia tidak tidur dan bermimpi. Tapi, kenapa dia tak mendengar suara Sasuke yang masuk ruangan dan melahap makanannya?

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Sasuke menatap, dan tatapan itulah yang membuat ketidaktenangan Hinata bertambah. Dia menjauhi pandangannya dari Sasuke, sedangkan mulutnya masih terus meminum susu cokelat kemasan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengalah untuk tidak melanjutkan intimidasinya meminta penjelasan Hinata yang berubah menjadi pendiam. "Baiklah aku mengalah. Hanya saja, kalau kau terus diam seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau harus mengeluarkan DWT kesayanganku untuk-"

"Tidak!" Hinata tersedak tapi tetap melanjutkan, "jangan lakukan itu, atau aku akan mengusirmu!"

Sasuke tertawa. Diambilnya tisu di atas nakas, kemudian ia arahkan pada belah bibir Hinata. "Bercanda. Wajah jelekmu bertambah saat murung, jadi aku berniat menggodamu sedikit." Sasuke masih tak hentikan tawa.

Hinata menambah kadar cemberutnya, menyusahkan Sasuke yang masih membersihkan sisa susu yang dikeluarkannya saat menyela Sasuke. "Curang. Mengeluarkan ancaman benda seperti itu untuk membuatku berbicara itu curang."

"Dua kali. Kau menyebut curang dua kali." Sasuke masih tertawa tapi aktifitasnya sudah selesai ia lakukan, "Oke. Oke, aku minta maaf. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihku yang satu ini, _hm?"_

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Ajak aku jalan-jalan,"

Sebuah permintaan yang sangat sederhana bagi Sasuke.

 _...sebelum aku pulang.._ dan suara yang entah kenapa didengar Hinata sayup-sayup.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Pemirsa, dikatakan bahwa kejadian berlangsung cepat. Menurut salah satu saksi, korban yang merupakan seorang pasien rumah sakit dekat TKP sedang berjalan mendekati gedung bekas kebakaran tiga tahun silam. Penduduk sekitar mengaku masih melakukan perbincangan dengan korban untuk menghentikan tindakan korban yang mendekati gedung tersebut. Namun karena gelagat dan jawaban korban sama sekali tidak mencurigakan, penduduk membiarkannya. Kejadia-"

 _ **Klik**_

Seseorang dengan perawakan kecil menggenggam sebuah _remote_ TV. Matanya memejam dengan kedua sudutnya yang basah pertanda menahan tangis air mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal kemudian berhenti saat sadar kepalan kirinya terhalang benda persegi.

Dirinya bangkit dari sofa, meletakkan _remote_ TV di atas meja kaca depan sofa lantas melangkah mendekati sebuah jendela.

Tangan kanan ia angkat dan ia tempelkan pada kaca jendela, matanya menerawang di kejauhan sana. Bibirnya bergetar saat lagi-lagi air mata ingin menetes dari sumbernya. Usahanya dalam menahan tangisan, masih ia lakukan.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata... Kau..."

Suaranya sedikit serak. Kenyataannya meski menahan tangis, isakan kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hinata.." dia upayakan diri melanjutkan ucapan. "Tiga tahun kebersamaan kita, akan selalu ku kenang. Di awal pertemuan kita, kebersamaan kita saat kau dalam koma, kebersamaan kita saat kau masih sadar, kekagumanmu akan bakat yang ku punya... Akan ku ingat, akan selalu ku ingat."

"Hinata... Seandainya... Seandainya aku menemanimu malam itu..." Matanya lagi-lagi memejam. Tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis, air mata mengalir dari celah pejaman kelopak mata kirinya.

"Seandainya..."

"Seandainya... _kh..."_

"Seandainya..."

"Seandainya kau tahu... Aku bukan Sasuke..."

Seseorang itu merubuhkan badannya, kepalanya menunduk dengan postur bersujud. Kedua tangannya masih menggantung di atas kusen jendela.

"Aku bukan Sasuke... Sasuke yang kau miliki, Sasuke yang kau cintai, Sasuke yang mencintaimu, telah mati bersama kesehatanmu. Kau harus tahu... Aku bukan Sasuke."

Sesenggukan di sana-sini. Raut mukanya sudah tak beraturan akibat tangisannya sendiri. Namun, ia tak mampu hentikan ucapan yang memang belum puas ia keluarkan.

"Penyesalan terbesarku... Adalah kau yang tak mengetahui jati diriku, Hinata."

"Aku... Aku..."

" _Kh!_ Aku... Aku... Namaku..,"

"Namaku..."

Kedua tangannya mengepal, sedang matanya yang terpejam masih terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Namaku..."

"Namaku..."

"Penyesalanku..."

"Namaku..."

"...Sai."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **O-Wa-Ri"**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sasuke dan Sai memiliki pekerjaan yang sama namun kesibukannya berbeda (lebih sibuk Sai).**_

 _ **Hinata menderita penyakit Skizofrenia yang membuatnya berhalusinasi menganggap Sai adalah Sasuke. Tapi sedikit saya ubah, karena menurut wikipedia, penderita Skizofrenia itu tidak akan bisa bersosialisasi dan mengeluarkan emosi. Hinata bunuh diri sebagai akibat penyakit ini.**_

 _ **Sasuke meninggal saat kecelakaan (kebakaran) bersama Hinata, tapi hanya Hinata yang selamat. Untuk detail kebakaran saya tidak bisa menjelaskan karena keterbatasan words #**_ _bilang aja gak ada inspirasi_ _ **# muehehe ketahuan ding Xd**_

* * *

 _._

 _Yahooooo! Akhirnya! Saya takjub karena mampu menyelesaikan ini, hihi xD_

 _WB masih menyerang, sejujurnya. Dan entah kenapa setelah melihat Challenge, tangan gatel pengen ikutan, dan akhirnya berhasil. Selamat untuk diriku sendiri xD #ditendang_

 _Oke, sebelum penutupan, saya kasih sedikit_ _Glosarium_ _untuk kawan-kawan. Dibaca ya... Mungkin berguna ^_^_

 _1\. Penrose stairs : lebih dikenal dengan sebutan "Tangga Escherian" yang merupakan tangga tak berujung rancangan arsitek Filiphina yang terletak di gedung RIT (kalau di Indonesia itu seperti perguruan tinggi). Tapi sayangnya, rancangan ini hanya mitos. Kalau ingin liat video-nya search youtube yah... Kelihatan asli loh (meskipun sebenarnya saya belum lihat sih xD #gubrak)_

 _2\. DWT : Dirty White Trash : Sebuah ilusi bayangan yang dirancang menggunakan sampah oleh Tim Noble (1966) dan Sue Webster (1967). Alasan Hinata menolak ini adalah karena Sasuke (juga Sai) akan langsung membuatnya dengan sampah di hadapan Hinata xD_

 _._

 _ **Arigatou gozaimashita~ ^o^)/**_


End file.
